


marvelous

by orphan_account



Series: you are the music in me [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, red haired idols with personality issues, tsukasa being an adorable fluff ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Well, I heard that the ice cream they serve there is absolutely divine. My treat," he grins.</p>
  <p>Okay, maybe Tsukasa isn't such a bad person.</p>
  <p>"Since you look like you can't really afford the prices, I'll take it upon myself to aid you."</p>
  <p>Or not.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	marvelous

**Author's Note:**

> since the eli/eichi story got positive feedback, i took it upon myself to write another crossover! and this was heavily inspired by the marine maki smile SR card and the suou 5* where he's holding a cone of ice cream :3c

You didn't hear it from her, but Maki would rather be practicing on the school's rooftop than be here. Who wouldn't be annoyed when your mother forces her fashion sense onto you, and forces you to tag along in your father's ballroom event?

But, as much as Maki wanted to spend more time with Muse, that was rather a hazy possibility right now. Honoka was still down in the dumps about fainting during their last performance. Muse was on hiatus, and their participation in Love Live was definitely forfeited.

Maki stared at the glass of fruit punch in her hand spitefully, as if it was the root of all her problems. She was never one to socialize. Her mother knew that, but made her come along in this stupid party anyway. Maki didn't even know what was being celebrated. All she knew was that all the people milling about around her were most likely only putting up façades of goodwill to mask their true feelings and intentions.

If there was one thing she knew about the Japanese elite, it's that it was full of snakes.

She consumed the rest of her drink, and stood up to make her way to the snack bar in the far end of the room. Since she's going to be here for another few hours, because her parents were obviously enjoying themselves, she might as well try to make the most out of the gathering, herself.

But that was until her mother grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the other side of the room, nearly making Maki trip on her heels in the process.

Ahead, Maki saw her father conversing with a maroon-haired man. There was also a boy that was probably about her age that had the same maroon hair. He was probably the older male's son.

The older cherry-haired man was first to notice Maki.

"So this is your daughter, Nishikino-sensei?" He regarded Maki with a warm smile. And the gesture nearly made Maki raise an eyebrow, since it's the first not-plastic smile that she's seen all night.

Her father nodded, and patted Maki's head affectionately, making sure not to ruin the braids her mother had intricately woven into her hair beforehand.

"Maki, this is Suou-san. His company's employees get health benefits from our hospital," her father introduced.

Maki turned to look at him, and bowed her head slightly. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

He chuckled before draping an arm over the boy beside him. "Well, Maki-chan, this is my son Tsukasa. You're in your first year, right? Well he is, too."

Tsukasa flashed Maki a smile that was just as welcoming as his father's, before taking Maki's hand in his to place a chaste kiss on it. Judging by the heat on her face, she knew that she was just as red as her hair.

"It's an immense pleasure to make your acquaintance, Maki-san," he greets with a voice that sounded too suave and mature for someone their age.

Maki's father laughed, as he wrapped an arm around her mother's waist. "Tsukasa-kun is ever the gentleman."

The older Suou nodded. "Men of the Suou family are born gentlemen, Nishikino-sensei."

The two men exchange a few more words, until Tsukasa leans closer to Maki to whisper, "You know, for someone who has bad taste in dresses, your face is pretty decent."

Maki could only scowl at him. She doesn't know if Tsukasa was joking because the tone that accompanied those words was so nonchalant that it seemed like he didn't realize that his words were actually rude. Sure, even she, herself, didn't particularly like this dress that her mother had handpicked for her, but it didn't look _that_ bad.

Suou Tsukasa, a gentleman? _Where_?

"Oh, Tsukasa. Go hang around with Maki for a while. Keep her company," Suou-san requests. Tsukasa puts out his elbow, and Maki hesitantly links her own with his, and they were off.

Maki doesn't say anything, since this Tsukasa guy was still filed under unpredictable in her book. But then he asks, "You were headed to the snack bar earlier, am I correct?"

She nearly flinched, but she managed to reply, "Yeah."

"Well, I heard that the ice cream they serve there is absolutely divine. My treat," he grins.

Okay, maybe Tsukasa isn't such a bad person.

"Since you look like you can't really afford the prices, I'll take it upon myself to aid you."

Or not.

Maki wanted to bury her face in her hands right now. But instead, she shoots Tsukasa an incredulous look. "Excuse me?" Maki inquires, offense clear in her voice.

Tsukasa raised an eyebrow. "Did I say something that you didn't take lightly?"

Maki absolutely wanted to scream now. Is this guy just feigning ignorance or is he really just being a grade A, snot-nosed, and snobbish rich boy like every boy her age she's met?

They stop in front of the snack bar, and Tsukasa grabs Maki by her shoulders and gazes intently into her eyes. It makes her the slightest bit uncomfortable, but up close, she could fully see every detail of his face —from the curl of his lips to the lavender of his eyes.

"Maki-san, I've been told by many of my schoolmates that I have personality issues. They say that I'm an asshole without realizing that I am, or something like that. So, if I said something that offends you, would you inform me?"

The sincerity in his voice was so genuine, Maki couldn't believe it. She placed her hands on Tsukasa's and lead them off her shoulders. Now she was holding his hands in her own.

"Tsukasa-san, I'm known by my peers to be very intolerant. And your behavior ticked me off slightly. But now that the misunderstandings are cleared, you can make it up to me by treating me to some of that divine ice cream you mentioned." A smile appeared on her lips.

Tsukasa laughed before turning to the attendant by the bar. "Two orders of three scoops of your best-selling flavor please."

The attendant asked, "Cone or cup?"

"I want mine on a cone," Maki says.

The attendant nodded, and turned to Tsukasa. "How about you, sir?"

Maki turned to the boy next to her, and there was a confused look on his face. "What's wrong?" She whispered.

Suddenly, his eyes brightened. "You serve ice cream on a cone here?"

"Well, we do. Now, cone or cup?"

"Cone! _Definitely_ cone!" Tsukasa clapped his hands gleefully like a child.

The attendant smiled before handing both of you your treats, and Tsukasa looked so happy, Maki thought it was cute.

"Have you never eaten ice cream from a cone before?" Maki questions.

Tsukasa grins. "No. My father doesn't allow such common acts. So you've got to keep this a secret from him, alright Maki-chan?"

"Maki-chan?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'll definitely want to hang around you more. So might as well give nicknames, right?"

Before Maki could even formulate a reply, Tsukasa had already done the first lick to his ice cream cone, before exclaiming,

"Marvelous!"

**Author's Note:**

> i've paired most of the girls with some enstars characters like umi with yuzuru, since they're both in the archery club. then kotori and shu because they're good at making costumes. but i'm always welcome to suggestions <3 and thank you for taking your time to read.


End file.
